The First Hint (EreriRiren)
by Sheera Ayame
Summary: Eren is called into Levi's office because he got into a bad fight with Jean. For punishment, they both have to clean.When Eren returns to the Corporal's office reporting that he finished cleaning, something happens the next day. This is my first Ereri Attack on Titan fanfic, so please, no hate or anything like that! YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**My first Shingeki No Kyojin story! This is YAOI; Eren Jaeger x Levi (I have his last name as Rivaille)**

 **Please, enjoy. I'd love some reviews!**

 **The exact same story is on my Wattpad account: Sheera Ayame** **I update this story more frequently on there instead of here.**

* * *

Eren grumbled to himself, standing outside of the Corporal's office. He had gotten into a fight with Jean Kirstein, or more fitting - Horseface. They both had their arguments, but this was the first time they went a bit far. Horseface opened the door and closed it, purposely shoving into the brunette with a dark look. Eren frowned and sighed, going into the Corporal's office.

He was a little nervous to be honest. Eren had developed -I guess you could call it- a crush for the short, raven-haired man. The brunette looked around the spotless room decorated with tall bookshelves in front of huge, translucent windows.

Eren looked at Levi, the man's never-changing bored expression on his face, staring at the cadet. His legs were crossed on his desk, and his arms were folded across his chest. The raven didn't look very pleased- well, he never did- ...

"Sit, Jaeger," He said in a stern tone. The boy slightly flinched and sat down in the slim chair positioned in front of the Corporal's large desk. He continued, "For your punishment, you are to clean the sleeping areas of all the male cadets." Eren slightly frowned and Levi gave him a small glare for doing so. "You shouldn't be running into Kirstein. Now go; I want the floors to be spotless before sunset today."

The brunette stood up and put a fist to his heart, "Yes, sir!" He walked out of the door and sighed in relief as he closed the door behind him. The boy mumbled some complaints and headed to where the cleaning supplies were located. The male cadet sleeping areas were dirty enough as it is, and he didn't want to go into the rooms. He's even have to come across Horseface's room - Yuck.

Eren rubbed his eyes, finishing up the last room. He was exhausted, and he just wanted to go to sleep. After putting away all of the cleaning supplies, the brunette headed over to the Corporal's office. He hesitantly knocked on the door, waiting for a response.

"Come in," the raven's voice came through the wooden door. The boy opened it and stood in front of the desk. The Corporal looked up from his paperwork.

"I'm finished cleaning all of the rooms, sir," he stated, a fist over his heart.

The Corporal walked over to the door and gestured for Eren to follow. "I'm going to inspect your work..."

* * *

After Levi inspected all of the rooms Eren was assigned to clean, he was dismissed to go to dinner. The boy quickly went to the dining hall and sat down with his usual group of friends which were Sasha, Connie, Armin, and Mikasa. He gave a glance in Jean's direction, seeing the horseface folding his arms and glaring at the young boy. Marco reluctantly got him to stop glaring.

Armin took a small bite of the bread in his hand and looked at Eren, "What was your punishment, Eren?"

Mikasa looked towards her 'brother's' direction with a concerned look on her face, "Did Corporal Levi hurt you?"

The brunette shook his head, "No, thankfully. I just had to clean aaalll of the male cadet's rooms." He ended with a sigh and took a large bite of bread.

Connie laughed, "This is why you need to learn how to control your anger and keep you cool!"

Eren frowned, looking at Connie who was across from him, "Uruse, Baka..."

Connie pouted and yawned, handing over his bread to Sasha, which she gobbled up almost instantly. "Good night, guys," Connie yawned, stretching in the process. Everyone but Sasha went to their rooms to get some shut-eye, while she gobbled down everyone else's food.

* * *

Some morning light seeped through the windows, making Eren stir. He heard his door open and felt a sharp tap on his shoulder soon after.

The brunette slightly raised his hand grumbling, "Uuuuuuh- Go away, Mikasa." The boy heard a low and quiet growl. "Eeeh- 5 more minutes," He mumbled.

"Oi, brat! Get up. Now," A familiar voice demanded.

Eren's eyes shot open and a light pink dusted his cheeks. He quickly sat up and jumped out of bed, saluting the Corporal.

Levi sighed at the boy's messier-than-normal hair and exited, "You're helping me clean my office today. Eat something first."

Eren stood there with a confused look on his face, then quickly got dressed. Why did the Corporal want him to clean _again?_ He dashed out of his room to the dining hall, seeing Mikasa give him an odd look.

"You woke up yourself?" She asked, some surprise in her voice.

He slightly blushed and looked down, "Uh- sure. At least you don't have to wake me up today."

Mikasa slowly nodded and handed the brunette a small loaf of bread. "Tabete, kudasai," she stated, turning back to the table. The brunette ate half of the loaf and gave the rest to Sasha, which she gladly accepted.

Armin gave a look of confusion to the group, "What has him so jumpy?" The group shrugged at his question and resumed eating breakfast.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. I'd love some reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Eren knocked on the door, soon opening it to see Levi in his 'cleaning outfit.' The brunette blushed as he saw the Corporal go on his tip-toes to clean a higher part of the window. Eren jumped a bit when he heard the raven speak,

"Start dusting the bookshelves and that table by the door." Levi turned to him and tossed a feather duster in his direction. Eren began cleaning instantly, not wanting to get in any more trouble than he thought he was in.

"I-If you don't mind me asking, sir..." The boy began.

The Corporal started cleaning the other window. "What is it?" He asked in his usual solemn tone.

Eren dusted off the next shelf, "Did I do something else wrong to get this?"

Levi glanced at Eren, the boy not seeing the mischievous glint that shown in his eyes. "Hmm..." He hummed, "Just get back to cleaning, Jaeger."

Eren nodded and finished up all of the bookshelves. He went over to the little table that held a candle close to the right of the door and began dusting it. The brunette slowly put the candle back in its spot when he finished dusting and when he heard the faint sounds of footsteps and a presence near him. Eren was startled a bit when he saw Levi standing a few inches away from him.

A hint of amusement glinted in the raven's dark, blue-grey eyes. A light blush creeped up on the brunette's face and his eyes darted around the room.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. Did I do something wrong, sir?" Eren asked, clearly nervous.

The slightest hint of a smirk tugged at Levi's lips. The Corporal took a small step forward, looking into Eren's wide, enchanting, blue-green eyes. The brunette's blush intensified when Levi went even closer to him. He began to back up as the Corporal was still advancing towards him.

"Gah..." he muttered, looking everywhere but at Levi. Eren's back hit the wall behind him, and he stared at the raven in front of him.

"Why so nervous?" Levi asked softly. Eren swore a smile was tugging at his lips.

"W-Well... U-uh..." The boy couldn't bring himself to speak; he could only stare at the raven that was getting closer to him. Eren flinched when Levi put his hands on either side of him.

Levi leaned in and kissed him. The brunette froze, completely flushed. Eren hesitantly put his hands on the raven's chest and weakly pushed him away. The Corporal took his hands away from the wall and gave the boy a questioning look.

"W-w-what was t-that for, s-sir?! Eren stuttered, trying to sound angry but not succeeding.

"Surely you enjoyed it, hmm?" Levi asked. This time, he had an actual smile on his face. It fit the raven well; he never smiled, so the boy was staring at a rare sight.

Eren looked down, still flushed, "T-This all... s-seems... wrong, sir." In all honesty, the boy loved that the Corporal had the same feelings for him; it was all just so sudden.

Levi lifted the boy's chin up and stared into his eyes, which were filled with confusion, curiosity, and other emotions. "Really? I've always noticed how you look at me... Eren." A chill went through the boy's spine when he heard his first name uttered by the raven. "You're so easy to read," The Corporal said, slightly smiling.

Levi was centimeters across from Eren's face, making the boy close his eyes and tense up, feeling the raven's breath on his neck. The Corporal gently pulled the boy's face towards his and kissed him again. Eren didn't tense up as much, but he was still a little uncomfortable. He slowly began to relax and just stood there, not really knowing what else to do.

 _Bang_! The sound of the door slamming against the left side of the wall rang through the office.

"Hey, Lev-" A voice yelled, looking at the Corporal and the cadet who were now separated, slightly wide-eyed.

Levi had a faint hint of blush on his face, while Eren was flushed.

Anger glazed the raven's eyes. "W-what are you doing barging in here, Hanji?!" He exclaimed. Eren smiled nervously; the Corporal was cute when he stuttered.

Hanji squealed and had her hands to chest in a ball with a bright blush and dorky grin on her face. She beamed, "EEEE! I was just going to ask you if you could help me with some experiments! But, it seems you're already busy, sooo...!"

Levi caught her jacket sleeve as she tried to flee and glared at her, "You didn't see anything here... Don't tell _anyone_."

The crazy woman frantically nodded with a hint of fear and ran out of the room. 'I have to tell someone about this! Who the hell wouldn't?!' Hanji thought, squealing to herself.

Levi's hand, which was on his face, slid off and he sighed. (FACEPALM!)

"U-um... I-I'm going to my- uh- I'm going t-to g-go to training w-with the o-others," Eren stuttered. The Corporal smirked and lazily waved his hand in dismissal. The boy dashed out of the room to leave the Corporal by himself.


	3. Ereri One-Shot

**Made a one-shot for you all who have been waiting WAY too long for me to update. This isn't part of the story!**

 **I guess I'll give you some news that's happening.**

 **School started, and dang, it is so much harder now. I can't even sketch in class...**

 **I'm also working on the manuscript for the book I might be publishing!**

 **And- I have a DeviantArt account along with Asako. Username: Sheerakura**

* * *

Levi slammed his door and groaned, heading over to his desk. He put his head on his desk and made some papers fall off in the process. The Corporal let out an exaggerated sigh and picked up the papers, setting them somewhere else on his desk.

The reason he was like this was the doing of a certain, crazy brunette. Hanji had kept him up for two days straight because she wanted help with her ridiculous experiments, and whenever the raven would try to sleep, she woke him up with yells and stupid conversations, which were also the cause of him dozing off. She even brought up Eren in a conversation!

Levi didn't really like talking about that titan-shifting cadet. Everytime he thought about him, he felt a little queasy inside. Anger towards the cadet was the only emotion that made that feeling in his stomach die down. The Corporal closed his eyes and sighed, twiddling a feather pen in his fingers. He let his mind wander instead of doing paperwork or sleeping.

 _I've liked Eren for a while now,_ he thought, _Maybe even love him..._ He stopped his thoughts for a moment, scrunching up his nose in disgust. _No- never mind, that's a bit much. I don't know anything about him other than the fact that he's a titan-shifter, Humanity's Last Hope, and annoying brat, and devilishly handsome._

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, _Really, Levi? Going to these thoughts again? You like a 15-year-old, a minor and cadet, even!_ The raven pinched the bridge of his nose, _I might be titled as a freaking rapist if I make a move on him... N-no- you won't be called that!_ He sighed, _Levi? Shut it..._

The queasy feeling inside of his stomach calmed as he slid his hands over his face and put his head on his desk, dozing off into a light sleep, letting his mind forget about Eren-

"HEY, SLEEPY-HEAD!" An extremely loud voice yelled, making the Corporal jump out of his chair to get ready to knock out whoever woke him up.

"Oh, hey- hey, don't punch me, now, will ya? It's lil' ol' me!" the voice said in a calmer tone. Levi rubbed the little sleep he had from his eyes to see an annoying brunette with glasses in front of his now wide-open doorway.

The raven groaned, "Hanjiiii... I am _not_ doing anymore experiments with you. You already kept me up for _two days_ and all I want is to sleep."

The woman muttered inaudibly, "And you want Eren." She snickered and resumed her loud way of speaking, "Someone is in a bad mood." She made her way over to the slim chair in front of the Corporal's desk and sat in it, resting her hands on the back of her head.

Levi sat in his chair and looked at the brunette with cold eyes, "What do you want? I don't trust falling asleep around you."

She smiled, closing her eyes, "I'm bored. Let's talk."

The raven rubbed his temples, "Shitty... Glasses... Get out and stop wasting my time. I want at least an hour of sleep. Is that just so hard to ask for?!"

Hanji nodded in response, putting her elbows on his desk. She gave him an innocent look and swung her legs, "Wanna talk about Eren?" She looked like a school girl...

The Corporal furrowed his brows, "Why would I want to talk about that brat? There's nothing that we need to talk about him at all. Why do you think I'd be interested to have a conversation about him? I-"

" _Because you like him_ ," Hanji stated, standing up and leaving the room. She smirked at his defensiveness; that supported her hypothesis even more.

Levi pressed his lips together, forcing away the heat from his face. "N-no, I do not! He is merely a cadet!" He yelled as she closed the door.

Levi- all serious and cold- stuttering when he was pointed out about his secret liking towards Eren; another fact to support Hanji's hypothesis.

 _Well, of Hanji knows about my 'secret,' I might as well confess to Eren... but how?_ That thought lead to his actions after an hour of sleep...

(A/N: I tried to make this scene funny and less awkward, but I didn't see how I could, so... here you go.)

Levi went against the wall in his office, putting his right forearm and knee on it as if he was pinning someone up against the wall; it would be Eren if he got his act together and stopped being stupid. He sighed and put his forehead on the wall instead, deep in thought, _Why do I want to confess to him while having him against a wall? I suppose it makes me feel better since that brat is so damn tall compared to me._

The raven hit his head against the wall and groaned _, All of these thoughts are making me tired. I really just need to get my extra two hours of sleep._ "What the hell am I doing... ?" He thought aloud.

"Yeah, what _are_ you doing?"

Levi quickly turned around with a look of anger, which was replaced by shock and confusion. "Jaeger?! What are you _doing_ here?" He exclaimed, very surprised that he didn't even hear the cadet walk in.

Eren saluted his higher-up, "S-sorry for startling you, sir! Squad Leader Hanji sent me here!"

The Corporal rolled his eyes. _Oh, no._ "Tell me what she said, cadet."

The brunette nodded, taking a step towards him, "She told me that you weren't exactly feeling your best. I was sent here to cheer you up, and apparently I'm the only one who's able to do that from what she said. I can leave now if I'm not needed, sir. We all know that Hanji is crazy..."

Levi sighed, leaning against the wall, "You can stay. She's the reason I'm like this. Kept me up for two days straight, that shitty four-eyes. I only got an hour of sleep, but I'm fine with that."

Eren chuckled nervously, "So... is there anything I can do, sir? He stepped towards him so that their distance was a foot apart. The raven raised an eyebrow at his action and shrugged, looking away to look out the naturally-cloudy windows.

Mischief glinted in the cadet's eyes for moment, but they returned to its innocent look. Levi looked at him with uninterested eyes, but Eren could sense that he was uncomfortable.

"Why are you so close to me, Jaeg-" He clenched his jaw in surprise and stopped speaking as he saw the brunette abruptly put his hands by his shoulders. The Corporal's back stiffened as he processed what the the cadet was doing. "Wha-" He stopped himself, frozen in place as he saw Eren's face get closer to his. The raven's eyes were wider than usual, and his arms were stiff by his side.

The brunette's eyes searched Levi's face, looking for any signs of certain emotions; that was hard because of the Corporal's- always- unreadable expressions. He could only sense a few things.

"Why are you nervous, sir?" He stared at the shorter man's sharp and piercing grey-blue eyes, which, from what he could read, showed confusion. Levi's face began to heat up immensely as the cadet leaned towards his ear, "Why won't you answer me, sir?" The Corporal pressed his lips together to force away his bright blush.

Why did he feel so defenseless? His knees felt like jelly and butterflies hoarded his stomach. The raven opened his mouth to say something, but nothing more than a small crack of his voice escaped his lips. _I-I'm supposed to be pushing him away! This should at least be the other way around!_ A hint of anger began to show through in the form of a frown, but it was quickly taken away when Eren's lips grazed his ear and his own lips.

A chill went though his body and he couldn't refrain from blushing. When he tried to send the brunette a glare, he was kissed by him. His eyes widened, but then, he closed his eyes and kissed back. He no longer felt stiff and the butterflies in his stomach faded away.

Eren smiled as he pulled away with half-lidded eyes, "I really, really like you, sir. It's very obvious, now." He stepped away and looked at him, waiting for a response. The Corporal calmed down, standing up from his position on the wall.

"I-I like you too, Eren."

"Good to know... Levi," He said, smiling that the raven used his first name.

 _End..._

* * *

 **That was a lot of freaking words- phew!**


End file.
